


Dancing

by Bthewolfe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, M/M, These two will be the end of me, Wedding, based on a prompt, essentially just super sappy and short iwaoi, iwaoi - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bthewolfe/pseuds/Bthewolfe
Summary: Iwaizumi is bad with words, Oikawa doesn't care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was doing, and I'm awful at writing summaries.

     Oikawa stared at the clock on the kitchen counter. Iwaizumi was supposed to be home at six and it was already 6:15. He knew that he shouldn’t worry, it’s just fifteen minutes, but Iwaizumi was always on time. Being fifteen minutes late was a big deal for him and Oikawa couldn’t help the twinge in his gut at the thought of what could be holding him up. He quickly turned on the radio, placed next to the clock, before his thoughts began to run too wild. He instantly recognized the song that was playing. It was the song that he and Iwaizumi had danced to the previous summer at his sister’s wedding. That night had been special for multiple reasons. One of course being that it was his sister’s wedding night, but second, and probably more important to him, it was the night that he finally admitted his feelings for Iwaizumi. He had been holding them in since junior high out of fear that they wouldn’t be reciprocated, but that night he just couldn’t stay quiet any more. He remembers the scene perfectly, remembers the way that Iwaizumi had looked at him as a lifetime of love cascaded out of his mouth at a rapid pace. He also remembers the feeling of Iwaizumi’s lips against his for the first time. He had always been bad with words, Iwaizumi preferred to show his emotions with actions, and this proved true in this situation also.  
     He was pulled out of his reverie by strong hands gripping his waist and spinning him around gently. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a sound he was being pulled into a familiar broad chest. He placed his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist and pulled him closer.  
     “You’re late,” Oikawa muttered against the other’s shirt as he buried his face in his shoulder.  
     “I know. I’m sorry, class lasted longer than it was supposed to,” Iwaizumi answered, lifting his hand to run it through the taller boy’s hair. It was then that he noticed the song playing in the background. He began humming it softly and swaying to the beat.  
     Oikawa moved along with him without saying anything. Normally he would’ve made a joke about how cliche and sappy it was to dance to this song in their kitchen, but the mocking words died on his lips when he lifted his head and saw Iwaizumi’s face. He looked tired, but he had the most peaceful and beautiful expression that Oikawa had ever seen on his face.  
     Noticing the blatant staring he spoke up, “Is something wrong, Tooru?”  
     Oikawa paused at the sound of his given name on Iwaizumi’s lips before replying, “No, it’s nothing.”  
     Iwaizumi looked like he wanted to pursue it more but he just shrugged it off and promised himself to ask Oikawa about it later. Right now he just wanted to enjoy this moment. They stayed like that, dancing, swaying back and forth in the kitchen for what seemed like forever. They didn’t notice when the song ended and it cut to a random advertisement. Eventually, they stopped moving and were left staring at each other.  
     Iwaizumi was the first one to break the silence, “I…..” He broke off, breaking eye contact while he searched for the words. Oikawa didn’t push him, understanding just how speechless he felt. “I love you.”  
     Oikawa’s heart swelled at the words that had been uttered so many times before, but this time they seemed to take on a new meaning. He started to say something, but was cut off by Iwaizumi before he could begin, “More than that actually, if it’s possible,” he paused searching for words again before starting with more confidence, “I’ve been with you essentially my whole life, and, sure, sometimes you frustrate me, and I hate when you leave your dirty laundry on the bathroom floor, or steal all of the blankets when it’s below freezing outside, but even when you’re being annoying and forcing me to watch the same sci fi movie for the hundredth time, I still love you. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be than right here, with you. And I want that to last as long as possible, as much as I don’t like to admit it, I don’t think that I could survive without you.” Iwaizumi stopped again as if he was considering his next words very carefully, “So, I guess what I’m saying is that I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you,”  
     Oikawa felt heat rising in his cheeks as he searched for a response to Iwaizumi’s rambling, “Hajime, are you proposing to me?”  
     “I mean, not necessarily right now…” he stopped, looking Oikawa directly in the eyes, “Unless you want me to?”  
     Oikawa huffed impatiently before jokingly saying, “Well I can’t just wait around until I get old, can I?”  
    “In that case,”Iwaizumi took Oikawa’s hand in his while keeping eye contact, “Oikawa Tooru, will you marry me?”  
     Oikawa’s heart fluttered at the words. He had already assumed that it would happen and imagined it a million different ways, but it was different when it was the real thing. His imagination couldn’t quite get the details right. He never could have imagined the effect that the dim kitchen lighting would have on Iwaizumi’s features as he looked at him expectantly, and was that nervousness that he saw in his eyes?  
     “Of course!” Oikawa exclaimed, pulling him in closer and bringing their lips together gently, “You waited long enough.”  
     Iwaizumi pulled away with a huff, before saying, “You realize that we’ve only officially been together for a year, right?”  
     “Yes, and unofficially for 18,” Oikawa grinned as they relaxed back into their usual banter, arguing about whether you could count childhood as “unofficially” being together. This is what he loved about Iwaizumi. He loved the way that he made him feel comfortable and at home no matter what. Looking back on it, there was never a time that he doubted that he would spend the rest of his life with his childhood friend. It just seemed like a given.  
     He gazed across the kitchen table at Iwaizumi after they sat down, changing the topic of conversation to wedding plans. It was then that Oikawa realized the reality of the situation. This was actually happening, Iwaizumi had proposed to him, and they were going to get married. A feeling of contentment settled over him as he stared at the man that he would spend the rest of his life with.  
\--  
     The small gathering of friends and family were surrounding the small area set aside for the dance floor. The reception had been a small one, only inviting a select few people, and opting to hold it on an orchard back in Miyagi. It was a summer wedding and the air was just the perfect temperature as the sun set and the music began playing. Oikawa recognized it instantly as Iwaizumi led him to the center of the floor. They began dancing easily, others flooding onto the dance floor to join them. Despite the people surrounding them, the only thing that Oikawa could focus on was Iwaizumi and how happy he looked. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face or the laugh that escaped him as Iwaizumi spun him around and pulled him back into his chest before returning him to his original position.  
     “I love you,” he said softly when the song ended, the couple remaining in the middle of the room, gazing into each other’s eyes.  
     Iwaizumi answered by kissing him gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! This was super short and self-indulgent, but I hope you like it! hmu up on tumblr @bthewolfe1


End file.
